


Guy and the Outlaws

by Do_not_careissa



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dad Guy, Father Figures, Gen, Reluctant Dad Guy, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_not_careissa/pseuds/Do_not_careissa
Summary: When Guy found the Outlaws traversing through space he didn't think much of it. Was he going to keep them out of trouble? Sure, why not, that was his job wasn't it? Once they were back on Earth they wouldn't be his problem anymore. Except he got a bit more invested in these kids than he meant to. And being called Green Dad didn't exactly make it any easier to leave.
Relationships: Guy Gardner & Bizarro, Guy Gardner & Jason Todd, Guy Gardner & The Outlaws
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	1. Shitty Beginning Deserve Shitty Endings

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted over on my tumblr. I'll be posting all the updates to it as separate chapters here.

Why was this happening to him?

“Roy Harper, get off of that right now!”

He was a good man, sure he could be a bit of an asshole, but really, who wasn’t?

“Bizarro, put the scary man down!”

He was a Green Lantern, a damn good one at that. Could the universe really not cut him at least a little slack? Just this once?

“Artemis I swear to god!”

Of course this was how the universe treated him, of course it was. Shitty beginnings deserve shitty endings after all.

“Kori- _fucking_ -and’r, put the drink down. No, I don’t care, do you even know what it is? Are you trying to poison yourself? I said _put it down_!”

He runs into a group of teens or some shit, decides it’s in his and the universe’s best interest if he tags along, and this is the thanks he gets.

“Jason, for once in your life, stop picking fights with the aliens.”

“Like you’re one to talk!” was the response he received, accompanied by the crunch of bone breaking beneath the kid’s fist.

Great. Guess he’s never gonna be welcome at this bar again. And this was one of his favorites too.

Guy never thought he’d be in this position, in this place of… _responsibility_ , ugh. His days of teaching were behind him, long behind him, what was he doing running around with these kids? Why was he so quick to accept this position as their, their…dad?!

“You’re not my dad,” Jason had grumbled about the claim.

“And that’s exactly what a kid says to their dad. You’re proving nothing bucko.”

He got an eye roll for his troubles. Very appropriate.

Either way, the bar was a wreck, the patrons were either out cold or about to be, and they needed to split before someone tried to make Guy pay for the damages.

God, why did he have to be the responsible one?


	2. The Kids

The kids, they were… special to say the least. Half the time he was worried they’d start eating glue if he turned his back for too long. The other half of him was worried that they’d set someone on fire just for the fun of it while raiding some crime boss’s lair for all his guns. They wouldn’t even care about the money, that’s the kind of lunatics he was associating with now.

They were smart kids, don’t get him wrong, but somehow it was always the smart ones that were the dumbest.

Roy was a prime example. The kid could make and wire damn near anything, he’d made most of the robots on this little ship after all. So why, when creating the space equivalent of a roomba, did he think it would be a good idea to make it scream? And not even a nice, sexy, “do it again” scream, no it was a howling, blood curdling, someone was having their fucking arm chopped off kind of scream. Was he trying to give Guy a heart attack? Every time the little mechanical demon hit a wall or tried to suck up some debris that was just slightly too big it would let out the most ear piercing screams and Guy about shit himself. And all Roy could do was point and laugh. They all did.

He was raising a bunch of psychopaths. Lord help him.

Jason was only slightly better, but not by much. For all the information he knew, all the years of training and learning and working against the world that wanted to keep him down, he had the emotional intelligence of a door knob. He was completely clueless to the people and aliens hitting on him, and that anxiety of his, oh that shit was dangerous. By god did it get bad. People wanted to say Guy had problems? Really?

The others were better. It’s not like he could really do anything about Artemis, she’d just pick him up and tell him he had no control here. Koriand’r at least played along with his lectures and guidance, even if she didn’t actually listen. He couldn’t really be mad about that. He’d probably do the same if he was being honest.

Then there was Bizarro.

Now that one brought him back to his old teaching days, to when kids would latch onto him because they were just that little bit slower, because they had problems interacting with the other kids, ‘cause their speech was delayed or because they had a “funny look” or any other myriad of reasons. Considering Biz was technically only a few months old, Guy wasn’t too concerned about his development. Everyone here understood and accepted him just fine and that’s all that really mattered.

Didn’t stop him from spending extra time on the big guy so they could practice his speech and grammar. And it sure as hell didn’t stop him from falling that much deeper into this hole of commitment he’d put himself in when Biz first called him Green Man, which somehow turned into Green Dad.

Fuck it just, that did things to him, alright?

Really, they all did in some way, which is what infuriated him so much. He’d only been with them for about four Earth weeks now, which is about three and a half longer than he’d meant to.

God, what were the guys gonna say when he went back and explained himself?

_“Hey, sorry I took so long, I was busy adopting a group of crazies.”_

Yeah, that wouldn’t go over too well. But what else could he even say? There was nothing that wasn’t suspicious.

He could deal with that later. For now, he needed to find out where that roomba’s screams were coming from, and where its damn voice box was located.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested, I'm on tumblr [ do_not_careissa ](https://do-not-careissa.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	3. Shitty Fathers and Hurt Sons

How they managed to add yet _another_ Kryptonian to this rag tag group Guy had no idea. At least with Kara they already knew each other from their days as Red Lanterns. She wanted a chance to get away from everything, to feel like she was part of a family again without her cousin's bullshit. He could understand, knew the feeling himself. He didn’t need to worry about her too much, so everything would be smooth sailing from here on out.

Or so he thought.

At least they were on Earth now, back on solid non-alien ground. Not that it helped him stop worrying or anything. No, people knew him here, he wasn’t just the weird biped Green Lantern with the red fur and the white flesh. No, people knew exactly who he was here, which is what made it so awkward around the other heroes.

He wasn’t letting these kids out of his sight, never, and while the kids had gotten used to it the others definitely weren’t. Concerned looks from Big Blue, a snort from Wonder Woman, a look of betrayal between Green Arrow and Roy. Well, that last one was deserved. Queen could suck a dick for what he did.

And not a nice dick either, no, he didn’t get to have the good dicks.

Not that Guy would know what that looked like. No. Stop asking, he’s not answering. What he does in his spare time is none of your damn business.

Speaking of dicks. Bats, now he was the definition of a never-ending pain in the ass.

Guy had always had an issue with the guy. He was so far up his own ass it was a wonder he had the mobility to keep looking down on everyone. That holier than thou, ooh I’m smart because I use big words bullshit always rubbed him the wrong way. So when the fucker came up and tried going on about how Guy didn’t know what he was doing, that he was “enabling bad behavior” and “encouraging a lack of respect for authority” Guy lost it. He was known to lose his temper sometimes, some had gone so far as to call it a problem, but he couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten that loud.

The thing is, he didn’t even throw a punch. How the fuck he managed that he couldn’t say, but the minute Bats was starting to clench his fists too tight Big Blue was on him, and the confrontation was over.

He couldn't even feel pleased at the looks Bats was getting, those weird, disappointed, “you’re supposed to be better” looks. No, he just felt that anger boiling in his chest, that weird unexplained pain from knowing that when Wayne looked at these kids, at his kids, all he saw were rebels and troublemakers, that all he saw was a bunch of fuck ups.

Maybe it’s because he understood that look, had seen it enough times directed right back at him. He knew what it was like having the people who were supposed to love and support you throw you to the side and call you trash when you couldn’t pull yourself out of the garbage dump they threw you in.

The kids clearly didn’t know how to take the screaming match, looking back and forth trying to figure out how they were supposed to respond. He played it off, forcing a smile once they were all back on their little island, but they saw through it as he knew they would. So he relocated himself to their little kitchen and let himself get lost in the absurd amount of food they all ate. Honestly, he knew he ate a lot, but there were only seven of them, not twenty.

At some point Jason slipped in beside him, working on all the vegetables and seasoning while Guy took care of the meats. He didn’t say anything, not that he said much to begin with.

They worked in silence, the work going by so much quicker now that Guy had something other than shitty fathers and hurt sons clouding his minds. For all of Jason’s silence, and all that pain and anger and frustration, his presence was easily one of the most calming Guy had ever been around. It was no wonder the others followed him so easily, why even without powers, even being the youngest aside from Biz, he was treated like an equal.

“Thank you.”

Jason’s voice caught him off guard, all quiet and unsure of himself. It was so weird when his voice did that, so uncanny, and it made Guy concerned every time.

“What-?”

“For earlier,” Jason clarified, finally looking back at him. “With the League. And Bruce. Thank you.”

Guy pulled him into a hug, Jason’s surprised squeak putting a smile on his face.

“I’ve got you buddy, always,” Guy said as he squeezed him tight. “You never need to thank me for that.” None of them did.

Jason squeezed him back, burying his face in Guy’s neck, and he finally felt his earlier anger slip away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested, I'm on tumblr [ do_not_careissa ](https://do-not-careissa.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested, I'm on tumblr [ do_not_careissa ](https://do-not-careissa.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
